User talk:The Guest
02:21, February 5, 2011 (UTC)}} Heyy Hi, I'm Rae, but call me RL. You sound alot like me except I suck at video games lol. --Riku's Love is bored :/ 15:06, February 5, 2011 (UTC) I am. and please sign your comments please. --Riku's Love is bored :/ 16:30, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Everything except I havent lived in many places...And you rock at vid games and i dont. Irc?--Riku's Love is bored :/ 16:51, February 5, 2011 (UTC) And you have a skypeRiku's Love is bored :/ 16:53, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Yes, but only if you want to, Im renosgirl50 if you want to skype. --Riku's Love is bored :/ 16:56, February 5, 2011 (UTC) So, you dont wanna go on skype i take it?--Riku's Love is bored :/ 17:27, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Let me say now my parents are dirvoced so im rarely on. And ok, totally understandable. And let me say this as well : I wont do webcam at first...--Riku's Love is bored :/ 17:39, February 5, 2011 (UTC) dirvoces suck. Even thou i was 3 when my parents dirvoced. But it ruins lifes and you can never get quite over it. But i wanted to tell you why im not on too often. My dad hates the wiki thou at school i check my messages when I feel like it :) lol. --Riku's Love is bored :/ 18:05, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Yeah the irc...he hates it. And i spend too much time here. But yeah my dad and I dont agree on much, But i love Kh. And the wiki. so yea, thanks for those words :)--Riku's Love is bored :/ 18:22, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Myde Art Fanart and unofficial media is not allowed on this wiki; our policy strictly dictates that all images must be official, with only a few exceptions. Your image has been deleted, please be sure to follow this policy in the future. Thanks! -- 23:24, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :First of all, calm down. This is the wiki's definite policy; if you don't like and aren't going to adhere to it, you can kindly leave. Second, I didn't delete any saber image, so I have no clue what you are talking about there. Assuming good faith, I'll remove the warning. However, please do not act so rash in the future, especially when trying to negotiate with another user. We try to promote good inter-user affairs here. Thanks! -- 23:40, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ::NO. Do not reupload the image. I just checked the deletion log; KrytenKoro, a fellow admin, deleted it. I assure you that if Kryten deleted it, there was good reason. On the very diminutive chance that it was a mistake on his part, you can always leave him a message. I'm sure he'll reply to you very quickly. -- 23:51, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :::Yes, you can embed virtually any image to your user page through the use of a direct URL from Photobucket or Imageshack. That's fine, as long as the image is not uploaded to the wiki. -- 00:12, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Mostly Unnecessary Side-Conversation You may want to be careful here on this wiki.Some of these users are so stuck on keeping fanart of the wiki.Even if some fanart is placed on a userpage.I know that placing fanart on userpages should not count but I can't fight against the whole wiki about so you might just want to add KH Images.--The Dark Master 23:42, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Guest please do not reupload the fanart administrators might block you from this wiki if you keep doing that.--The Dark Master 23:55, February 5, 2011 (UTC) For the record, you can have fan images on your user page. You just can't upload them to the Wiki's servers. Just upload them to an image sharing site and link them here like Roxas said. It's not a dificult request. 00:00, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Image The "Unknown's lightsaber" image you added was redundant to an image we already have, and was also fan-edited (the black background). As such, it cannot be uploaded to the wiki. However, you are perfectly free to upload it to photobucket or imageshack, and then embed the image on your page. Thank you. 00:36, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Xion :The Riku Replica - it's a Replica of Riku, but the Organization has Namine make it into the same thing they're turning Sora into. You could say they are copying Riku, and transforming him into Sora. :Xion - it's a Replica of Roxas, but she is turning into Sora. However, the base is still Roxas. 17:16, February 15, 2011 (UTC) "Day 276: Behind the Truth Author: Axel Xion is gone. Roxas still doesn't know anything, but Xion found out. That's why I need to find her. We don't have hearts, so we accept the facts we're given as the truth. But something far more important lies behind that truth. Saïx would laugh at people with no hearts calling one another friends, but that doesn't make it not so. As the Nobody of the hero of the Keyblade and the Replica of that Nobody, these two are special. Unique in every sense of the word. But that doesn't change the fact that we're friends. Nothing will. Got it memorized, Xion? " It's also why Xion feeds directly off of Roxas, not Sora. 18:37, February 15, 2011 (UTC) The End of a Conflict, The Dawn of a New Day